


Wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt

by GingerEllie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakup, Detectives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Murder, cases
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEllie/pseuds/GingerEllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John findet sich wieder am Ende eines Strudels der Ereignisse, verloren in seinen eigenen Entscheidungen. Er findet den Weg nach Hause und den Weg in die Arme des Mannes den er liebt. Doch wird Mary John so einfach gehen lassen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Work in Progress. Da ich selber nie weiß wohin meine Charaktere wandern, werde ich ihnen folgen und hoffe, sie an meinem Roten Faden bis zum Ende dieser Geschichte führen zu können. Ich freue mich wenn ihr mitkommt.  
> Die Zusammenfassung wird mit der Geschichte wachsen, wie auch Tags, Warnungen, usw. Wie gesagt WIP.

Manchmal, für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags wünschte er sich es wäre nicht passiert. Manchmal wenn ihn die Gedanken überrannten, sein ganzer Verstand erfüllt war von einem Gedanken. Einem Bild. John.  
Wenn es nicht passiert wäre. Wenn er es nicht zugelassen hätte.  
Doch Nein. Er wollte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Es nicht vergessen. Nicht eine Sekunde.  
Die Leere konnte er ertragen, die Schmerzen wurden von vielen neuen verborgen. Er konnte seine Gefühle kontrollieren. Sie aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannen. Die Erinnerung verstecken, verschließen wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Kontrolle. Meistens.  
Nein, er wollte diesen kurzen Moment nicht für allen Seelenfrieden der Welt aufgeben. Das war und blieb unlogisch. Zu viel hatte er geweckt. Zu viele Mauern niedergerissen. Zu starke Dämonen entfesselt. Zu tiefes Wasser aufgewühlt. Es machte keinen Sinn das alles widerstandslos hinzunehmen. Die Konsequenzen zu ertragen. Jeden Tag. Jede Sekunde Nur für diesen kurzen Moment. Unlogisch.  
Doch schon die Idee die Erinnerungen zu löschen war unlogisch, es gab keine Alternativen, keine Lösung, keinen Plan. Er wusste nur, dass er es um keinen Preis vergessen wollte, ihn vergessen, das Gefühl vergessen. Nichts spielte einen Rolle, nicht konnte ihm diese Erinnerung nehmen.  
Der warme Nebel des Alkohols, die tanzenden Lichter auf Johns lachendem Gesicht. Seine Stimme, sein Atem auf seiner Haut. Seine Lippen. Oh Gott diese Lippen.

Sherlock stütze die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzten die Bilder. John, immer wieder John. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, seine Brust wurde von etwas so stark zusammen gedrückt, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Emotionen. Lächerliche, unnütze Emotionen.  
Und dies war nur ein Schatten, ein schwacher Abgesang dessen, was durch seinen Körper geschlagen war wie ein Blitz. Wie eine Sturmflut. Wie ein Beben. Als Johns Lippen seine berührt hatten. Er seinen Atem schmecken konnte, seine Wimpern über seine Wange gestrichen waren.  
Nichts war und nichts würde dem je gleich kommen. Und während er selbst gedacht hatte er würde in diesem Augenblick an all den Gefühlen sterben, hatte John gelacht. Einfach leise gelacht. Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, seine dunklen blonden Haare verwuschelt und war vor Sherlock zurück gewichen. Nicht weit, vielleicht eine Handbreit. Aber weit genug um die Verbindung zu trennen.  
„´Schuldige Sherl“ hatte er, immer noch kichernd gesagt „das war wohl genug Bier für einen Junggesellenabschied.“  
Er selbst hatte wie versteinert da gesessen. Unfähig zu reagieren, zu antworten. Er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Was wohl auch gut so war. Denn in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nicht sehnlicher, als Johns Gesicht an seines zu ziehen, seine Hände an seine Wangen zu legen, die hellen Haare mit seinen Fingerspitzen durcheinander zu bringen und ihn zu küssen. Wieder und wieder, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit atmen zu verschwenden.

Sherlock stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust. Er spürte Johns leeren Sessel. Spürte ihn dort stehen. Leer und seit zu langer Zeit unbenutzt.  
Das kalte Fensterglas kühlte seine Stirn und auch seine Gedanken.  
Er ist verheiratet. Mit Mary. Er hat ihr vergeben. Er hat sich für sie entschieden. Er bekommt ein Kind mit dieser Frau. Es gab nie eine andere Option.  
John würde nicht nach Hause kommen. Nie wieder. Sei dankbar überhaupt noch bei ihm sein zu können. Bei ihm sein. Sherlock sah sein eigenes Gesicht im Fensterglas. Über seine linke Wange zog sich eine nasse Spur.


	2. I

Panisch schreckte John aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz raste. Seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Er keuchte, wusste sekundenlang nicht wo er war. Die kalte Nachtluft auf seiner schweißnassen Haut ließ ihn frösteln. Er rieb sich die Augen. Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Nur.  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen sank er zurück in die Kissen. Neben ihm drehte sich Mary auf die andere Seite. Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches und atmete dann wieder ruhig und tief. Wieder lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Doch diesmal hatte das nichts mit dem Wind zu tun, der die dünnen Vorhände am Fenster bauschte. Wie oft würde er dieses Bild noch sehen müssen? Wie oft es noch ertragen können. Er konnte die Traumgestalten noch deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Sherlock auf dem Boden. Er blutete. Das tiefe Rot tränkte den blühten weißen Schnee. Schwere Flocken fielen auf seine schwarzen Locken. Auf seine helle Haut. Seine Augen starrten in den Himmel. Leer und leblos. Und über ihm stand Mary. Ihr Brautkleid spannte sich über dem runden Bauch. Sie hielt die Pistole noch in der Hand. Und sie lachte. Nicht ihr warmes zärtliches Lachen. Es war kalt. So kalt wie Eis.  
John stand leise auf, schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. Er schaltete das Licht über der Arbeitsfläche in der Küche an, goss sich ein Glas kaltes Wasser ein. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Seine Hand zitterte noch als er das Glas erhob. Er war Soldat verdammt noch mal! Und zitterte wie ein Kind wegen einem Traum. „Reiß dich zusammen Mann!“ schalt er sich selbst.  
Nur ein Traum. Er schnaubte. Traum.  
Sie hatte auf Sherlock geschossen. Es hatte da vor ihm gelegen. Er hatte zugesehen wie das Leben aus ihm tropfte, Stück um Stück. Es war kein Albtraum. Seine Ehefrau hatte auf den Mann geschossen, der ihm kostbarer war als sein eigenes Leben. Auf seinen besten Freund. Er kannte den Grund. Kannte die Worte. Er wusste warum sie es getan hatte. Und doch.

Als John hinaus in die Nacht trat, schlug ihm ein kalter Wind entgegen. Er lief langsam. Seine Füße trugen ihn den altbekannten Weg entlang. Er war ihn so oft gegangen in den letzten zwei Wochen. Er konnte nicht schlafen, wollte es auch nicht. Der Traum verfolgte ihn seit dem Tag an dem Sherlock in das verdammte Flugzeug gestiegen war. Der Tag an dem John geglaubt hatte, ihn nach allem letztendlich doch noch zu verlieren. Es war etwas endgültiges in diesem Abschied gewesen. Etwas das John so tief getroffen hatte wie es keine Kugel vermochte. So grausam, dass er die Kälte seiner Hand, als die Wärme von Sherlocks letztem Händedruck sie verlassen hatte, kaum ertragen konnte. Doch wieder war das Schicksal gütig oder schrecklich genug gewesen ihm seinen besten Freund zurück zu geben. Das Flugzeug war in der Luft umgekehrt, gelandet und er hatte Sherlocks Augen wieder gesehen. Keine Worte, keine Berührung, nur Blicke. Mary hatte seine Hand gehalten. Ihre kleine Hand hatte seine festgehalten. Sie hatte gelächelt. In dieser Nacht hatten die Albträume begonnen.  
John saß auf der Bank und sah in den dunklen Park. Schaute ohne zu sehen. Dachte nach ohne etwas zu begreifen. Spürte die Kälte der Nacht ohne etwas zu empfinden.  
Mary glaubte seine Alpträume drehten sich um den Krieg. Er ließ sie in dem Glauben. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe unser Kind. Doch ich ertrage es nicht, dass du der Mensch bist, der ihn mir beinahe zum zweiten Mal genommen hätte. Ich ertrage es nicht, dass deine Vergangenheit, deine Lügen der Grund waren, das er in dieses verfluchte Flugzeug steigen musste. John wusste, dass zumindest der zweite Teil so nicht stimmte. Sherlock hatte Magnussen nicht für Mary erschossen. Er hatte es für ihn getan. Für John. Er hatte seine Zukunft geopfert. Sein Leben. Zum zweiten mal. Für ihn. Für John Watson.  
Wie hatte er das zulassen können. Er lachte. Freudlos. Zulassen, als ob er irgendeine Chance gehabt hätte. Als ob es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte irgendetwas zu tun. Ihm war als wäre er in der Nacht, als er Sherlock dort auf dem Boden liegend fand, in einen reißenden Strom gefallen. Alles war um ihn herum zerbrochen, zerfallen, davon gerissen wurden und er inmitten dieses Chaos. Er hatte Entscheidungen getroffen, Worte gesagt, gehandelt, funktioniert. Doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre er es nicht gewesen. Als hätte er sich selbst zugesehen. Die Nächte auf der Couch. Die Stunden vor dem Laptop, den USB Stick in der Hand. Weihnachten bei Sherlocks Eltern. Mary weinend in seinen Armen. Er selbst in Appeldore. Der Schuss, die Hubschrauber. Sherlocks Gesicht im Flutlicht. Die kleine roten Punkte auf seinem Körper. Sherlock in dieser Zelle. Die Fahrt zum Flughafen. Und erst als er Sherlocks Augen sah, seine Hand hielt und ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass dies ein Abschied auf immer war, erst in diesem Augenblick war es John, als würde er in seinen eigenen Körper zurück kehren. Zu spät wie er geglaubt hatte.  
Und nun? Ja John, was nun?


	3. II

Sherlock lehnte an Lestrades Schreibtisch und studierte die Fotos in seinen Händen.  
„Wie du siehst ist es ein klares Muster. Das Zeichen an der Wand. Die Opfer immer in der selben Position. Wir haben - „  
„Welche Kreide hält sowohl an Fließen, an Tapete und dem Wandteppich?“ Unterbrach ihn Sherlock.  
„Ähm..“ Greg war kurz irritiert, blätterte in der Akte und fand den Bericht. „eine Schlemmkreide. Angereichter mit Farbpigmenten auf Ölbasis.“  
„Das ist Künstlerbedarf. So etwas bekommt man nicht im Supermarkt.“  
„ Nein, aber leider in jedem besseren Schreibwarenladen, ganz zu schweigen von unzähligen Online Versandhäusern und der gleichen.“  
„Das Symbol ist ein heidnisches. Eine Rune würde ich sagen. Es repräsentiert das Feuer oder auch die Sonne. Das passt zur Position der Leichen. Die Haare der Frauen waren ausgebreitet wie die Strahlen der Sonne. Ihre Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben ausgestreckt.“  
„Richtig, das passt zusammen.“ murmelte Greg und sah über Sherlocks Schulter auf die Fotos in dessen Hand.  
„Dies hier passt nicht zu den anderen.“  
„Ja, sie wurden alle in den Räumen ermordet und abgelegt in denen auch der Safe stand. Nur diese nicht. Sie lag nicht im Arbeitszimmer, sonder im Salon.“ Greg las im betreffenden Bericht und fasste die westlichen Inhalte zusammen.  
„Der Grund liegt auf der Hand, doch das Profil der Täter wird dadurch noch diffuser.“ Sherlock sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber.  
„Der Grund liegt auf der Hand?“ echote dieser „Und wieso Täter? Was macht dich sicher dass es mehrere sind?“  
Sherlock seufzte, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Warum wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht war es nur die Abwesenheit von Anderson und Donovan die ihn milde stimmte.  
„Wenn er sich die Mühe macht die Opfer in den Räumen der Safes zu ermorden um ein einheitliches Dreieck von Safe, Sonnenrune und der exakt positionierten Frau zu schaffen, wäre es doch nahe liegend auch das vierte Opfer so zu platzieren.“ Er sah zu Lestrade der nickte und ihm bedeutete fortzufahren. Sherlock legte die betreffenden Fotos nebeneinander auf den Schreibtisch und deutete mit seinen langen Fingern auf das Linke.  
„Im Arbeitszimmer ist der Safe. Wieder verschlossen wie bei den anderen dreien.“ Er legte die Fingerspitzen auf das rechte Bild. „Der Körper und die Rune waren diesmal aber im Salon. Im Arbeitszimmer war nicht genug Platz sie in der Sonnenposition abzulegen. Also trägt er sie ins Nachbarzimmer. Die Rune ist wie bei den Vorigen an der Wand hinter ihrem Kopf. Also sind Rune und die Leiche eine stärkere Einheit als Rune und Safe, oder Safe und Leiche.“ Lestrade nickte wieder. „Das bringt mich zu dem Schluss, dass hier mindestens zwei Täter am Werk sind. Eine Partei deren Augenmerk auf dem Inhalt der Safes liegt und eine, die mit den Körpern und der Rune ein Ritual oder zumindest eine Nachricht hinterlässt.  
Greg verzog nachdenklich die Stirn und sah von den Fotos in Sherlocks Gesicht, der ihn eindringlich musterte.  
„Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsche,“ Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „dass es für einen Einzelnen eine beträchtliche Leistung wäre, die Alarmanlagen der Villen zu deaktivieren, den Safe zu knacken, die Beute zu sichern, nur eine Person im Haus zu wecken, sicher zu stellen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelt, sie in den richtigen Raum zu locken, zu töten, die Leiche so zu positionieren, die Rune zu hinterlassen und dann unbemerkt wieder zu verschwinden.“  
„Das grenzt auch bei mehreren Tätern an Zauberei und es macht mich wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, wie sie es anstellen.“ Lestrade stöhnte genervt und trank von seinem mittlerweile kalten Kaffee. „Ideen?“  
„Mehr als ein. Aber erst möchte ich die Leichen sehen. Wisst ihr mittlerweile wie sie getötet wurden?“  
„Molly ist dran. Aber offensichtlich hatten sie alle nicht nur Würgemale, sondern auch einen diffusen Drogencocktail im Blut. Vielleicht weiß sie inzwischen schon mehr, geh und sprich selbst mit ihr wenn du willst,“  
„Das hatte ich vor.“ entgegnete Sherlock kühl. Lestrade begann die Unterlagen wieder in die richtige Ordnung zu bringen. Offensichtlich war die Unterredung beendet.  
„Melde dich wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.“ sagte Sherlock und wand sich zum gehen.  
„Mach ich. Ach sag mal, wo ist eigentlich John abgeblieben? Ich habe ihn seit wir über Moriarty gesprochen haben nicht gesehen.“  
Sherlock hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne „Zu Haus, bei seiner Frau nehme ich an.“  
„Nimmst du an?“ Lestrade klang überrascht.  
„Ja!“ Die Tür schlug hinter Sherlock geräuschvoll zu. Greg atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm sich vor mit Mycroft mal über die Sache zu reden. Vielleicht wusste er ja was in Sherlock vorging. Wobei darauf wetten wollte Greg nicht.

...

Molly saß an ihrem Computer, doch ihr Blick lag nicht auf dem Bildschirm, sondern auf dem Mann, der wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt am Obduktionstisch stand. Sherlock war tief über die Leiche gebeugt und studierte konzentriert ihre Hände und Finger. Er war in düsterer Stimmung gewesen, als er mit wehendem Mantel in die Pathologie gestürmt war. Sie hatte sich derartig erschrocken, dass ihr Klemmbrett scheppernd auf die Fließen gefallen war. Peinlich. Mal wieder.  
Sie hasste es, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe immer aufführte wie ein pickliger Teenager. Es war leichter geworden., ohne Frage. Doch zu wissen was sie ihm bedeutete hatte sie zwar tief berührt, doch nur noch mehr klar gemacht, dass er für sie nie empfinden würde, wie sie es sich in dunklen, einsamen Momenten noch immer wünschte. Doch gut, sie war seine Freundin. Freundin. Eine Freundin des brillantesten Mannes den sie je gekannt hatte. Das war mehr als sich so mancher wünschen konnte. Sie war eine schlechte Freundin. Wie sie da saß, ihn ansah und sich nicht traute anzusprechen was doch riesig wie ein Elefant im Raum herum stand. Reiß dich zusammen Mädchen! Es geht hier nicht um dich. Es geht um ihn.  
„Sherlock?“  
„Mh?“ er sah nicht auf.  
„Sherlock, was ist los? Du bist in hundsmiserabler Stimmung.“  
Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um „Bin ich das?“  
Sie rollte genervt die Augen. „Ja das bist du. Was hast du? Was ist los?“  
Ohne eine Antwort wand sich Sherlock wieder dem Körper vor ihm zu.  
Super. Vielleicht beachtest du mich ja wenn ich auch mal kalt auf einem silberfarbenen Tisch liege. Der Gedanke hatte sie binnen Sekunden durchzuckt und sie schämte sich schon Augenblicke später dafür. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn vermisst.“ Sherlocks Bewegungen erstarrten.  
Frag jetzt ja nicht von wem ich rede, sonst werfe ich dir etwas an deine perfekte Stirn!  
„Warum ist er nicht hier? Denkst du nicht ihn würde der Fall interessieren?“  
„In Anbetracht seiner im achten Monat schwangeren Frau, gehe ich davon aus, dass er anderes im Kopf hat.“  
„Aber du weißt es nicht.“  
Sherlock antwortete nicht.  
„Du fehlst ihm sicher auch. Sei doch einmal im Leben nicht so stur. Frag ihn.“  
Schweigen. Molly wand sich wieder ihren Berichten zu und ließ ihre Worte im Raum stehen.  
„Ich.. ich will ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich will ihn nicht aus seiner heilen Welt reißen. Ich habe sein Leben oft genug durcheinander gebracht.“  
Sherlocks Blick lag noch immer auf dem Körper vor ihm. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Ich glaube, das solltest du ihn entscheiden lassen.“


	4. III

Sherlock schlug den Kragen seines Mantels nach oben, als er auf die Straße trat. Ein kalter Wind pfiff durch die Straßen. Mollys Worte klangen noch in seinen Ohren. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Stimme ab. Die Fragen. Die Gedanken. Er hatte einen Fall und darauf kam es an. Das war es was zählte.

Er verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit Recherchen zu heidnischen Runen und Kulten, Kreidesorten und ihrer Herstellung. Sein Verstand beschäftigte sich mit nichts anderem. Das war er, sein Leben, sein Sinn. Und dem würde er sich nicht von irgendwelchen Halt und hoffnungslosen Emotionen nehmen lassen. Du denkst ja doch wieder daran.  
Wütend warf er die Blätter, die er in der Hand hielt auf den Tisch und strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die dunklen Locken. Das war doch lächerlich! Er wusste selbst nicht warum er John mied. Er wollte es nicht. Er vermisste es mit ihm zu arbeiten. Und ja er wollte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber es gab weit und breit nicht die Spur einer Gefahr. Moriarty war nicht von den Toten auferstanden. Die Videobotschaft war eine Montage gewesen. Eine schlechte noch dazu. Mycrofts Leute arbeiteten auf Hochtouren die Verantwortlichen Dingfest zu machen und der aktuelle Fall der Raubmorde strahlte mit Nichten eine Lebensbedrohliche Aura aus. Zumal John keine gut betuchte Frau mittleren Alters war. Worum ging es also? Natürlich ging es um ihn selbst. Ihn und seine verdammten Emotionen. Stolz, verletzte Gefühle, Zurückweisung. Es hasste es den Ring an Johns Finger zu sehen. Hasste es wenn er „nur kurz“ in die Küche ging um mit Mary zu telefonieren und er hasse es, wenn John nach Hause ging. Zu Hause. Sein Heim war hier! War die Bakerstreet. Sein Sessel, seine Teetasse. Sein zu Hause war hier, an seiner Seite. Lächerlich.  
Sherlock nahm sein Handy. Es war halb acht. Noch nicht allzu spät.  
„Raubmorde. Interessiert? S.H.“  
Es dauerte kaum drei Minuten, bis sein Handy piepte.  
„Bin in 30 min da. Soll ich Essen mitbringen?“  
„Italienisch. Bis gleich. S.H.“

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte er die Haustür aufgehen. Schritte auf der Treppe. John. Es wand den Kopf und sah ihn der Tür stehen. Er lächelte und hob eine Tüte die er in der Hand trug.  
„Lasagne.“  
Sherlock erwiderte sein Lächeln „Perfekt.“  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie sich am Tisch gegenüber, die Fläche zwischen sich übersät von Papieren und diskutierten den Fall.  
„Aber wieso sich die Mühe machen? Warum setzt er sie erst unter Drogen um sie dann zu erwürgen? Ist das nicht die reine Zeitverschwendung?“ John sah Sherlock an, der seine Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt hatte, seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
„Das ist die richtige Frage. Warum ist es wichtig sie erst wehrlos zu machen... Moment!“ Er riss die Augen auf und griff nach einer der Fotografien vom Tatort. „Schau dir das an! Unter der zweiten Frau lag einer der Geldscheine aus dem Safe. Das bedeutet – aber vorher müssten sie“ er griff nach einem weiteren Blatt aus der Akte. „Natürlich. Wie konnte ich das bis jetzt übersehen?“  
John stöhnte. Halb belustigt und halb genervt von Sherlocks unverständlichem Gebrabbel. „Sherlock, würdest du die Freundlichkeit haben, mich in deine Gedankengänge einzuweihen?“  
„Es ist doch offensichtlich!“ Sherlock war aufgeregt und sprach schnell „Unter der zweiten Leiche lag einer der Geldscheine. Das heißt, der Safe wurde geöffnet und geleert bevor sie so platziert wurde. Somit zeichnet sich eine klare Abfolge der Ereignisse. Er führt sie in den Raum, sie öffnen die Safes. Während der Safe ausgeräumt wird stehen sie dank der Drogen teilnahmslos im der Gegend herum. Dann legt er sie auf den Boden, in der Sonnenposition, erwürgt sie und malt die Rune bevor er verschwindet. Es wurde kein Einstich in den Körpern gefunden, keine Flüssigkeit oder Nahrung durch die sie kurz vor ihrem Tod die Drogen verabreicht bekommen haben könnten. Was ist, wenn sie schon unter Drogen standen als die Täter an den Villen ankamen. Die Opfer selbst deaktivieren die Alarmanlagen, öffnen ihren Mördern die Türen und Safes und lassen sich anschließend widerstandslos umbringen. Das ist genial.“  
„Das ist gruselig.“ entgegnete John. Sherlock warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und fuhr fort. „Das bedeutet, es muss eine eindeutige Verbindung zwischen den Opfern geben. Eine Möglichkeit ihnen im richtigen Moment die Drogen zu verabreichen. Ab dem Moment tickt die Uhr.“  
John blätterte nachdenklich in den Akten. „Lestrade hat keine Verbindung gefunden. Abgesehen davon, dass sie alle etwa Mitte Dreißig und extrem vermögend waren.“  
Sherlock verscheuchte die Bemerkung mit der Hand wie eine lästige Fliege. „Es muss eine geben. Sie haben sie übersehen.“  
John sah ihm nach wie er durch den Raum lief und sich immer wieder mit den Händen durch die Locken fuhr. „Wir müssen die Verbindung finden, den Moment an dem sie unter Drogen gesetzt werden. Wer hatte diese Möglichkeit und genau so entscheidend, wer konnte sicher stellen, dass sie genau nach Zeitplan handelten. Wer konnte den exakten Moment abpassen, an dem die Drogen ihren Zenit erreichten und sie ihre Rolle als Schlüssel perfekt erfüllten.“  
„Und ihre Rolle als Symbol der Sonne.“ ergänzte John. „Richtig.“  
John goss Wein nach, reichte Sherlock sein Glas und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken.  
„Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch der Schlüssel.“  
„Mh? Oh ja, exakt.“ Sherlock löste seinen Blick von John und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ihn wieder dort sitzen zu sehen hatte ihm kurz die Konzentration geraubt. John war wieder da. Sein John. Er saß auf seinem Platz, diskutierte mit ihm einen verzwickten Fall und nippte an seinem Weinglas. Seine Lippen waren feucht vom Wein. Genau so hatten sie auch an jenem Abend da gesessen. Alberne Klebezettel auf der Stirn. Johns Hand auf seinem Knie, seine Lippen – Schluss jetzt!  
„Alles ok Sherlock?“  
„Oh ja, alles bestens.“  
„Mir ist das alles ein Rätsel.“  
„Wir werden warten müssen bis sie wieder zuschlagen. Irgendwann werden sie einen Fehler machen.“  
„Denkst du das wird passieren?“  
„Ich habe keinen Zweifel.“

John musterte Sherlock über den Rand seines Glases. Er schaute ins Feuer. Das Licht der Flammen tanzte auf seiner blassen Haut. John war glücklich. Das erste Mal seit Wochen glücklich. Hier zu sein in der Bakerstreet, mit Sherlock. In seinem Sessel zu sitzen und über einen rätselhaften Fall zu brüten. Er war zu Hause.  
Die Wucht des Gedankens traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Zu Hause. Sein zu Hause war bei Mary, bei seiner Frau und seinem ungeborenen Kind. Warum fühlte er sich dann hier so viel geborgener? So viel glücklicher, sicherer. In der Nähe des Mannes, der ihn für den besten Menschen hielt den er je das Privileg hatte kennen gelernt zu haben. Bei dem Mann dessen lange helle Finger das Weinglas mit solcher Eleganz und Leichtigkeit hielten. Dessen Hemd sich leicht über seiner Brust spannte.  
John! Verflucht was ist denn in dich gefahren?! Er trank einen großen Schluck Rotwein und betete, dass ihm die Hitze noch nicht in die Wangen gestiegen war. Zum Glück sah Sherlock noch immer gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Was er in den wenigen Sekunden hätte in seinem Gesicht lesen könnten, wagte sich John kaum auszumalen. Er war sein bester Freund. Sein Fels. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ihre Beziehung war ungewöhnlich in jedweder Hinsicht und sicher waren sie sich näher als „normale“ Freunde, doch keiner der beiden war in irgendeiner denkbaren Weise normal. Natürlich war Sherlock ein attraktiver Mann und jeder Mensch mit Augen im Kopf musste das erkenne, doch das hieß noch lange nicht. Ich bin einhundert Prozentig nicht schwul. Den Gedanken unterstrich John mit einem Rotstift zwei mal. Und wenn sie mir nicht glauben, fragen sie doch meine hochschwangere Ehefrau. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
Sherlock sah in an und lächelte. Es war nur ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, ein kleines Kräuseln um seine Nase, doch John sah es und sein Herz wurde leicht. Es war alles so wie es sein sollte. Er war glücklich. Was scherten ihn die Gründe. Was brachte es sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen über Fragen, die doch keine Antwort hatten.

…

„Was ist das eigentlich mit Greg und deinem Brüderchen?“ John legte den Kopf schräg „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet die beiden so gut miteinander auskommen.“  
Sherlock zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Mycroft ist nicht der Typ für einen Kumpel mit dem er durch die Kneipen zieht, wenn du das meinst. Sie arbeiten zusammen am Moriarty-Fall und das ziemlich effektiv wie ich zugeben muss. Trotzdem – und gut beobachtet John – er macht sich etwas aus Lestrade. Ich hatte weder Zeit noch Muße das genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, aber wenn es dich interessiert –„  
John hob abwehrend die Hände „Nein, nein. Ich war nur neugierig. Ist ja fast wie in den schlechten Filmen, der Bulle und der lange Arm des Empire gehen zusammen auf Verbrecherjagd.“ John grinste und hob sein Glas an die Lippen. „Der Army Doktor und der Consultig Detectiv sind wohl weniger klischeehaft?“ John lächelte nur.  
„Du trägst deine Dogtags wieder. Warum?“ fuhr Sherlock fort.  
Johns Finger glitten unwillkürlich an die silberne Kette um seinen Hals. „Was denn Sherlock? Eine Frage? Kann das detektivische Superhirn das nicht deduktieren?“ Es war nichts abfälliges in seiner Stimme. Er forderte ihn heraus. Bitte.  
„Deine Haare sagen mir, dass deine Dusche kaputt war, du hast in der Wanne geduscht. Du hast dein Hemd selbst gebügelt, der Pullover ist neu. Zu teuer für deinen Geschmack, also ein Geschenk. Du hast seit etwa zwei Wochen Schlafstörungen, deine Augenringe und blasse Haut brauchen keinen Detektiven. Auf Grund deiner Vergangenheit tippe ich auf Albträume. Du läufst Nachts umher, zu einem Park.“ er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Johns Schuhe. „Deine Haut ist zu blass als dass du die Zeit in der Sonne gewesen sein könntest. Also nachts. Passt zu deinem allzu offensichtlichen Schlafmangel. Zu deinen Alpträumen, die Dogtags würden vermuten lassen, dass du vom Krieg träumst, doch das ist zu offensichtlich. Als wir uns kennen lernten trugst du sie auch nicht, trotz der Träume. Ich tippe auf eine Scharade, vermutlich um Mary im Glauben zu lassen du träumst vom Krieg. Es bleibt also nur eine Frage. Was raubt dir den Schlaf?“  
Sherlocks Stimme war ruhig und seine Worte rannen ihm schnell über die Lippen, wie immer wenn er aus seinen Beobachtungen Schlüsse zog. „Vermutlich“ er trank aus seinem Glas „hätte ich diese Frage stellen sollen.“  
John sah ihm in die Augen. Sherlock hielt seinen Blick gefangen. Die Worte brannten schon in Johns Kehle. Du! Du raubst mir den Schlaf. DU!  
Sherlocks Handy piepte. Er nahm es aus der Tasche seines Jacketts. „Lestrade, sie haben eine neue Spur.“ Er tippte eine Antwort, hielt inne und sah wieder zu John. „Bist du dabei?“ John nickte nur. Schnell waren sie auf den Beinen. Als John gerade seine Jacke über zog, hörte er Sherlocks Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Er war leise hinter ihn getreten und flüsterte mehr als das er sprach. „Du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse, etwas nicht zu wissen.“  
Bevor John wieder Atem geholt hatte war Sherlock schon an ihm vorbei und lief die Treppen hinunter. Es biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete scharf aus. Verdammt! Die Gedanken rauschten in seinem Kopf als er Sherlock hinaus in die Nacht folgte.


	5. IV

Als sie aus dem Taxi stiegen, sahen sie Lestrade schon vor dem Gebäude auf und ab gehen. John zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Sherlock aus dem Augenwinkel an. Eine kleine Falte zwischen den tief blauen Augen verrieten ihm, dass auch sein bester Freund von diesem Empfang überrascht war. Greg lächelte und breitete die Arme aus als sie näher kamen.  
„Ihr habt keine Zeit verloren Jungs.“  
„Was ist hier los Greg?“ fragte John einigermaßen irritiert.  
Sherlocks Kopf drehte sich ruckartig nach rechts, als eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit kam.  
„Ich muss zu geben Gregory, dass mich das auch interessieren würde.“  
„Mycroft?“ John war nun endgültig der Meinung, dass hier etwas mehr als faul sein musste.  
„Brüderchen. Wie kommen wir zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen?“  
„Es mag dir unglaublich erscheinen, aber ich wurde eingeladen. Auch wenn ich nicht“ sein Blick fiel auf Lestrade „über weitere Gäste informiert wurde.“  
„Ich dachte je mehr desto besser.“ Greg grinste breit.  
„Das war eine Falle.“  
„Gut erkannt, Sherlock.“  
„Wo gehen wir hin? Oh nein, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?“  
John sah von einem zum anderen. Seine Geduld war am Ende „Würde mir verdammt nochmal jemand sagen was hier los ist?!“  
Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm, in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Resignation und Langeweile. „Greg hat uns unter falschen Vorwänden hier her gelockt, um uns in einen Pub oder – seinen Schuhen nach zu urteilen – in eine Bar zu schleifen.“  
„Ich würde es ja Männerabend nennen Sherlock, aber ansonsten korrekt wie immer.“ Greg lief zur Straße und winkte ein Taxi heran.  
Fassungslos sah John zu wie Mycroft und Sherlock einen Blick und ein Schulterzucken austauschten und sich anschickten ihm zu folgen. Er hielt Sherlock am Mantel fest und zischte ihm zu „Möchtest du mir auch sagen, warum wir und das widerstands- und protestlos gefallen lassen?“  
„Warst du nicht immer der Ansicht, Freunde müssten uneingeschränkt füreinander da sein?“  
„Ähm ja, natürlich aber - „  
„Er trägt seinen Ehering nicht mehr. Schläft offensichtlich seit mindestens drei Tagen im Hotel.“  
John sah Sherlock in die Augen. Er hielt noch immer seinen Mantel fest. „Mary bringt mich um.“ entgegnete er endlich mit einem Stöhnen, ließ Sherlock los und ging zu Greg herüber. Ein sanftes Lächeln kräuselte Sherlocks Lippen als er ihm folgte.

...

Es war laut. Diffuse Lichter schwirrten durch den überfüllten Raum. Und es war verdammt heiß. Sherlocks Schal und Mantel hingen schon über seinem Stuhl. Er überlegte ernsthaft die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Automatisch glitt sein Blick über die vielen Menschen. Betrunkene Menschen. Lachende, streitende Menschen. Sherlocks Hirn zog Schlüsse, kombinierte, erkannte, doch er schenkte all dem wenig Beachtung. Greg unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er mit einer neuen Runde irgendeines hochprozentigen Zeugs am Tisch ankam und mit lautem Hallo begrüßt wurde. Mycroft und er selbst hielten sich mit Jubelrufen zurück, doch die Horde Polizisten, die sie in der Bar angetroffen hatten, schienen ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck verleihen zu müssen. Auch John lachte und klopfte Greg auf die Schulter. Er hatte noch keinen Drink ausgelassen, sein Pullover lag auf seinem Stuhl, seine Wangen waren gerötet und auch das kleine Stück seiner Brust, das der V-Ausschnitt seines Shirts offenbarte. Ein V-Ausschnitt. Außerdem war es eng und definitiv nicht aus der von John bevorzugten Baumwolle. Ein weiteres Geschenk offensichtlich. Doch als John lachend mit Lestrade anstieß, zeichneten sich seine Muskeln in einer Art unter dem dünnen Stoff ab, dass Sherlock Mary dieses Geschenk nicht übel nehmen konnte. Mycrofts unangenehmer Blick im Nacken machte ihm klar, dass er definitiv aufhören musste Johns Brusthaare anzustarren. Er trank von seinem Gin und spürte, wie der Alkohol langsam sein Hirn verstummen ließ. Gott, es war zu heiß hier. Er knöpfte die Ärmel seines Hemds auf und krempelte sie nach oben. Als er gerade an den Knöpfen unter seiner Kehle herum nestelte, spürte er einen weiteres Augenpaar auf sich. Er sah hoch und fing Johns Blick auf. Johns Augen waren glasig, seine Pupillen geweitet. Es hatte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedauert, doch Sherlock war sich sicher, dass dieser Blick ihm und seinen Fingern auf seiner Brust gegolten hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. John hatte nach dem Junggesellenabschied kein Wort gesagt. Er hatte in keiner weise Anzeichen der leisesten Erinnerung gezeigt. Und jetzt lag in seinem Blick... Begierde. Hunger. Dies war zugegeben nicht Sherlocks Spezialgebiet, aber er war weder blind noch ein unschuldiges Kind. Was war ihm entgangen? Hatte er etwas übersehen?

John folgte Gregs Aufforderung die Tanzfläche zu erobern bereitwilliger als er es normaler weise getan hätte. Doch zum einen war er betrunken und zum anderen hatte Sherlock ihn gerade dabei erwischt, wie er seinen Ministriptease beobachtet hatte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was das bedeutete, nicht verstehen was hier vor sich ging. Der dröhnende Bass ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Die Mischung aus Bier und Shots machte es leicht nicht zu denken. Er drehte sich lachend in den tanzenden Lichtern. Der Rhythmus ging in die Beine und er zuckte und sprang mit Greg und einigen anderen ausgelassen über die Tanzfläche. Es war ewig her, dass er einen Männerabend zelebriert hatte. Mit guten Freunden, zu viel Alkohol und naja Frauen natürlich. Doch die Frauen in der Bar interessierten in herzlich wenig. Wegen Mary natürlich. Natürlich. Er sah wie Sherlock sich mit Mycroft unterhielt. Vermutlich nahmen sie gerade das Privatleben jedes einzelnen Gastes anhand dessen Sockenfarbe auseinander. John musste schon wieder lachen. Er hatte heute mehr gelacht als in den letzten zwei Wochen zusammen. Und der Grund dafür kam gerade mit einer Sicherheit und Eleganz herüber, dass man ihn hätte dafür schlagen mögen...  
„Na was denn Sherlock? Du tanzt?“ rief Greg und grinste breit.  
„Ihr wollt das was ihr hier tut doch nicht tanzen nennen?“  
Und ja neben Sherlocks Bewegungen machten sie tatsächlich keine allzu gute Figur. Erst als Greg mit einer Imitation von Uma Thurman auftrumpfte, konnte selbst Sherlock vor Lachen den Takt nicht mehr halten.  
…

Es war spät. Die Musik dröhnte noch immer, die Bar war kaum merklich leerer geworden. John nickte noch im Takt und sang leise mit. Er war ziemlich betrunken, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Das kalte Bier in seiner Hand half gegen die schwüle Hitze. Er sag sich nach Greg um, der schon seit einer halben Stunde in einer Ecke, aus für John völlig unerfindlichen Gründen mit Mycroft plauderte. Moment! Hatte Mycroft ihm gerade über die Wange gestreichelt?! John kniff die Augen zusammen. Wenn sich diese verfluchte Bar endlich mal aufhören würde zu drehen. Nein. Er musste sich das eingebildet haben. Wo war Sherlock eigentlich abgeblieben? Er war doch nicht ohne ihn nach Hause gegangen? John stolperte gedanklich wieder kurz über dieses Wort, schenkte dem aber keine Beachtung. Er sah sich um und erblickte den dunklen Lockenkopf. Was zum - ? John sprang auf. Sherlock war ganz offensichtlich mal wieder dabei in eine Schlägerei zu geraten. Er hörte das erste Glas auf dem Boden zersplittern und wusste, er würde zu spät kommen. Als er den bulligen Typen mit einem präzisen Faustschlag außer Gefecht setzte lag Sherlock schon am Boden. Er war gestolpert, gefallen und rappelte sich gerade aus einem Haufen Scherben wieder auf, als ihn ein weiterer Kerl von hinten packte. John hörte das Reißen von Stoff, doch Sherlock stieß dem Angreifer seinen Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. Als er sich umwand, um ihm einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen sah John, dass Sherlocks Hemd zerrissen war. Die Scherben hatten den dünnen Stoff zerschnitten und der brutale Griff das übrige getan. Doch er sah nicht nur die blutende Haut. Sekunden später waren Greg und seine Kollegen zur Stelle und trennten die Kämpfenden.  
„Wir gehen wohl besser. Jetzt!“

Die kühle Luft der Nacht entnebelte Johns Geist. Er rieb sich das Kinn. Im Gedränge und Geschrei hatte ihn irgendeine Faust getroffen. Nicht der Rede wert. Mycroft hatte ihre Jacken mit hinaus genommen und schenkte beiden einen mütterlich-tadelnden Blick. Greg seinerseits schien das alles recht amüsant zu finden. „Ihr schafft es wirklich immer euch Ärger einzuhandeln. Wie sieht´s aus? Schwere Verletzungen oder ziehen wir weiter?“ Bevor John oder Sherlock antworten konnten, war Mycroft zur Stelle. Er half Greg in seine Lederjacke und stellte dann mit einem Tonfall der keine Widerspruch duldete klar, dass der Abend beendet war. „Ich rufe uns ein Taxi Gregory. Ihr kommt zurecht?“ Sein Blick ging zu John und Sherlock. Letzterer rollte genervt die Augen und John nickte leicht.


	6. V

Im Taxi bemerkte John, ohne es zu kommentieren, dass Sherlock sich nicht anlehnte. Vielleicht waren die Schnitte doch tiefer als es das Kneipenlicht offenbart hatte. Sherlocks Blick ging zum Fenster hinaus, die Lichter der Stadt schwammen in bunten Farbbahnen vorbei und schimmerten auf seinem Gesicht. An der Bakerstreet angekommen wappnete sich John innerlich für die nun folgende Diskussion.  
„Ich will mir das anschauen. Hast du etwas zum Desinfizieren da? Und eine Pinzette, eine die du nicht mit den Ergebnissen deiner Experimente verseucht hast. Es könnten Scherben in den Schnitten zurück geblieben sein.“ Sherlock sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an  
„Schau mich nicht so an! Ich bin Arzt!“  
„Ja und betrunken. Du darfst in dem Zustand nicht mal eine Ferndiagnose stellen.“  
„Sherlock! Ich werde darüber nicht mit dir debattieren.“  
„Du tust es gerade.“  
„Sherlock! Verdammt nochmal zieh das Hemd aus und lass mich das sehn.“  
Sherlocks Augenbrauen stiegen weiter nach oben und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Aber John, die Leute könnten reden.“  
„Sherlock!“ zu Johns Unwillen musste auch er grinsen „Bitte.“  
Ob es nun das Bitte war, oder die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich den Eindruck hatte einiger der Schnitte hätten Nadel und Faden nötig, Sherlock begann seufzend sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und deutete Richtung Küche. „Alkohol steht auf dem Kühlschrank und dein kleines Doktortäschchen hast du im Bad stehen lassen.“  
John kam gar nicht dazu sich über diesen kleinen Seitenhieb zu beschweren, Sherlocks lange Finger waren dabei die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und die helle Haut seiner Brust blitzte unter dem dunklen Stoff hervor.  
Als er zurück kam stand Sherlock am Kamin, den er entfacht hatte und deutete auf seinen nun nackten Oberkörper. „Zufrieden?“  
„Setz dich!“ John deutete auf einen der Stühle, zog für sich selbst eine Hocker heran und begann seine Pinzette, Kompressen usw auf dem niedrigen Tisch auszubreiten.  
„Jetzt!“ Setzte er nach, als Sherlock sich immer noch nicht rührte.  
„John, ich -“ mit einem letzten Blick in Johns fragendes Gesicht seufzte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Gerade als John dabei war die Lampe näher zu rücken, drehte Sherlock ihm den Rücken zu. Wie Sherlock nicht anders erwartet hatte, stockten Johns Bewegungen und er hörte wie er scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen einsog.  
„Sherlock, was zur?“  
„Es sind nur Narben, John. Nur Narben.“  
John war still. Er starrte auf die weißen Striche, die sich über Sherlocks Rücken zogen. Heller noch als seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut. Breit und lang neben den dünnen, schon vom Blut verkrusteten Schnitten. Sherlock wartete. Er wusste nicht was er hätte sagen sollen, nicht was als nächstes geschehen würde, nicht was John dachte.  
„Das brennt jetzt sicher ein wenig. Ist gleich vorbei.“  
Etwas feuchtes strich über seine Haut, brannte und verdunstete in Sekunden schnelle. John desinfizierte die Schnitte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie John eine weitere Kompresse mit Alkohol tränkte. Wieder brannte es.  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich denke du kommst um meine Nähkünste herum.“  
Sherlock antwortete nicht. Er spürte dem Brennen nach, der Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut. Ein reißendes Geräusch. „Den einen decke ich lieber ab. Aber sonst dürfte etwas Wundsalbe reichen.“ John murmelte vor sich hin. Ganz der Arzt, der er nun einmal war.  
Das Holz im knackte im Kamin, draußen rüttelte Wind gegen die Scheiben. Sherlock zuckte zusammen.  
„Oh – hab ich dir weh getan?“  
„Nein. Nein es ist in Ordnung.“  
Johns Finger strichen wieder über seine bloße Haut. Sanft, viel sanfter als Sherlock es den starken Händen zugetraut hatte. Er strich über die Kanten des Pflasters, drückte es leicht an. Sherlock holte Atem, wollte schon sprechen. Darüber, dass es sich doch lohnte einen Arzt im Haus zu haben und über irgendwas anderes völlig belangloses, als ihm die Worte in der Kehle stockten. John hatte seine Finger auf Sherlocks Rücken liegen gelassen. Langsam glitten sie über seine Haut. Das dumpfe Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie seine Narben entlang strichen. Auf und ab. Zwei Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut. Dann drei, dann vier, knapp unter seinem Schulterblatt. Die Stelle hatte sich entzündet, war lange nicht geheilt und hatte dunkle, unebene Haut zurück gelassen. Er spürte Johns Atem, warm, nah.  
„Sherlock, sag mir wer dir das angetan hat.“  
Stille. Als Johns Hand wieder anfing über seinen Rücken zu streichen, begann er zu reden. Von seiner Suche, von Serbien, davon wie er unermüdlich Moriartys Spinnennetz entwirrt hatte. Von Erfolgen und Rückschlägen und davon, wie er schließlich an einem der Fäden hängen geblieben war. Von dem Bunker unter der Erde, von den Ketten, den Fragen und den Schlägen. Von Dunkelheit und Schmerzen. Von Hunger und Erschöpfung. Und noch immer glitten die sanften Hände über seine Haut. Er erzähle von Mycroft und davon, wie dieser Mistkerl stundenlang zu geschaut hatte, bis Sherlock den Folterknecht endlich aus dem Raum gelockt hatte. Von der Flucht, von dem sicheren Versteck, von Anthea, dem Gefühl diesen lächerlichen Bart endlich los und seinen Mantel wieder zu haben. John hörte zu. Er sprach nicht. Fragte nicht, doch strich weiter über Sherlocks Rücken. Sherlocks Bericht kam ins Stocken. Johns Akte, das Gefühl als Mycroft ihn informiert hatte, dass John nicht mehr in der Bakerstreet war. Dass sein Leben weiter gegangen war. Weiter ohne ihn. Die plötzliche Leere in ihm spürte er noch viel zu deutlich, denn sie war nie wieder wirklich vergangen.  
„Nach all dem bist du nach Hause gekommen und ich war nicht da. Ich war nicht mehr da. Ich habe nicht - “ Johns Stimme brach ab, die Hände fielen zurück in seinen Schoß. Und die Verbindung riss ab. Sherlock drehte sich langsam um. John sah hinab, seine Hände lagen hilflos auf seinen Knien.  
„John! John, schau mich an!“ langsam hob er den Blick. „Es tut mir leid Sherlock, ich - „  
Bevor er wusste was er tat, sich sein Verstand an seinen Handlungen beteiligen konnte, legte Sherlock ihm eine Hand ans Gesicht und hielt seinen Blick fest.  
„John, es ist nicht deine Schuld! Nicht was passiert ist, nicht wie es passiert ist. Wir sind hier, du und ich, am Leben und unversehrt. Es ist alles gut.“  
„Nein. Nein ist es nicht - “ kaum hatten die Worte Johns Lippen verlassen ergriff er Sherlocks Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.  
Sherlock erstarrte. Feuer brannte unter seiner Haut, er atmete kurz erschrocken, gegen Johns Lippen und dann übernahm etwas sein Handeln, das er nicht kannte, was aber nur allzu deutlich wusste was es wollte. Er zog John enger an sich, ihre Lippen lagen fest aufeinander, öffnete leicht den Mund und als ihre Zungen sich berührten, war Sherlock sich sicher, dass Hormone definitiv unterschätzt wurden. Er wollte ihn berühren, mit seinen Händen, seiner Zunge, jeden Zentimeter dieses Mannes erkunden, seinen Geruch in sich aufsaugen, seinen Geschmack für die Ewigkeit in seine Erinnerung brennen. Er wusste, müsste er ihn jetzt los lassen, würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten. Und so war es auch.  
John zog seinen Kopf zurück., löste sich von Sherlocks Lippen. Doch seine Hand blieb an Sherlocks Nacken, die Finger tief in die dunklen Locken vergraben. Sein Atem ging schnell, die Augen waren dunkel und Sherlock spürte seinen rasenden Puls unter seinen Fingern. Sie sahen sich an. Beide nach Atem ringend, fassungslos, begierig.  
„Sherlock, was... Was zur? Was tun wir hier?“  
„Du hast mich geküsst.“ Seine Stimme war rau, dunkel und jagte Schauer Johns Rücken hinab.  
„Ja. Ich.. ich. Oh verdammt.“ John lehnte seine Stirn an Sherlocks, er spürte seinen Atmen auf seinem Gesicht, die weichen Locken unter seinen Fingern, aber vor allem anderen sein eigenes Herz. Es schlug so wild gegen seine Rippen, dass er sich sicher war Sherlock würde es hören. Sein Magen schien von geflügelten Wesen befallen zu sein, jeder Nerv in ihm vibrierte. Nur sein Verstand war leer.  
„John? John, bitte, küss mich nochmal.“  
Und er tat es. Hungrig, leidenschaftlich, tief und süß. Seine Hand auf Sherlocks nackter Brust, presste er seine Lippen auf die seinen. Erkundete seinen Mund, spielte mit seiner Zunge. Er wollte nicht denken, nicht begreifen, er wollte nur das. Wollte nur ihn. Er spürte Sherlocks lange Wimpern an seiner Wange, seine Hand, die sich in sein Shirt krallte. Er löste sich von Sherlocks Lippen, küsste seine Mundwinkel, seine Wangenknochen, weiter bis zu seinem Ohr, seinen Hals. Als Sherlock leise stöhnte wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Sich selbst, seinen Willen, seine Vernunft. Verloren an diesen Mann der ihm gerade ansah, als sähe er die Sonne wieder, nach Jahren im Schatten.


End file.
